Kokoro Connect Episode 8
is the eight episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Taichi formally apologizing to Inaba for his previous behavior. Understanding how Taichi felt, Inaba forgives him, but still wants to stay away from the club for the time being. Taichi tells Inaba that she belongs with the Cultural Society and offers his help if she ever needs anything, declaring that he will await her return. With only Taichi, Aoki and Iori occupying its spaces, the StuCS clubroom looks as sad and empty as its members. Iori reflects on how sensitive Inaba is, believing she still regrets what she said to Yui. Aoki states that Yui has been absent for a week now and if she keeps it up, there will be attendance problems. Iori comments how lonely it is without Inaba and Yui. Reflecting how the previous day, Yui didn't even bother speaking to them over her home's intercom, Iori begins doubting if they can still help her. Taichi states the only thing they can do is to keep reaching out to her, but Iori warns that if their impulses unleash, they could make the situation worse. Taichi insists they need to get Yui out of her house before Heartseed takes matters into his own hands but Aoki suggests that Taichi is only considering Yui's current situation and isn't thinking of the repercussions his plan could have. Taichi insists they need to tackle Yui's immediate problem first and then play things by ear, but Aoki expresses his doubts, angrily declaring that Taichi's reckless tactics will only make things worse. Frustrated, Taichi questions if Aoki even wants to help Yui and Aoki rebukes that he does but doesn't know what to do. Iori shouts for the two to break it up and Taichi, tired of doing nothing, grabs his bag and prepares to leave. Aoki questions what he thinks he's doing and Taichi asserts he plans on saving Yui. Aoki tells Taichi to stop thinking he's some kind of hero, but Taichi reminds Aoki that at least he's doing something, claiming that, as always, Aoki is useless. Iori begs the two to stop their quarreling but neither can hear her. Furious, Aoki gets into Taichi's face, stating that Taichi doesn't care about helping Yui and only wants to selfishly hog all the glory. Taichi rebukes that at least he's capable of doing something, unlike Aoki. Iori throws herself between the two, telling both to get a hold of themselves. Taichi's impulse unleashes and in one swift motion, he swats Iori out his way with his bag, slamming her into a cabinet. Horrified by his actions, Taichi snaps out of his impulse as Aoki accuses him of being a ruthless selfish freak. Realizing what he said, Aoki tries to take it back but the damage is done. Taichi stays up that night, reflecting on his actions. He laments how Iori forgave him due to his impulses having been unleashed, but Taichi remembers that his episode didn't begin until he hit Iori; which means he truly meant all the things he told Aoki and his rage was his own. At that moment, Rina enters the room, worried about her brother. Taichi states he's ok, but Rina correctly guesses that he got in a fight with his friends, reminding her older brother to never lose control of himself or he might really hurt someone. After Rina exits, Taichi laments that this must be how Yui feels, to be scared of himself. The next day, the sky pours a steady rain as Taichi wonders what do. Wary of his impulses, Taichi chooses to focus on studying and tune out everything else. Iori greets Taichi, but he remains aloof, not paying her any mind. Throughout the day, Iori becomes more and more concerned about the growing distance between her and her friends. After class, Taichi glimpses Aoki but, after a moment of hesitation, decides against speaking to him. Iori then approaches her friends, asking if they're coming to the clubroom but both Taichi and Inaba decline. Later, Watase approaches Taichi, asking if something happened between him and the other Cultural members. Taichi insists that everything is fine and Watase relents. Fujishima begins announcing plans for the class field trip which will take place at the end of the week and informs the class to start getting into groups. Watase comments how lazy Gotou is for having Fujishima do the trip planning for him, not that he minds having Fujishima in charge. As Watase gushes over Fujishima, Taichi realizes his friend has a crush on the class representative and wonders if he enjoys suffering. Announcing that the class will be divided into groups of five, Fujishima's classmates are less than ecstatic. However, she reminds everyone of the whole point of having a field trip with groups: to hunt for love. Describing the trip as a golden opportunity to discover romance, class 1-C are all but convinced to support Fujishima's plan for groups of five. Watase immediately forces Taichi into his group, demanding he spend the field trip helping him get close to their class representative. Taichi doubts his friend can handle Fujishima, but Watase enthusiastically states that's what he likes most about her, only to become suspicious of why Taichi seems to know so much about Fujishima. Iori approaches Inaba, offering to be part of her group but Inaba coldly refuses. Iori is offended but Inaba states it's for her own good. Getting worked up, Iori asserts that she's only trying to help her friend, but Inaba demands she simmer down. Taichi briefly considers stepping in but hesitates, deciding to stay out of it. Iori leaves in frustration as Inaba looks away. At that moment, Fujishima steps in, declaring that Inaba and Iori will be a part of her group. Inaba is opposed to the idea, but Fujishima states she needs the two of them to get along. Inaba states she has no right or business to make such a decision, but Fujishima states otherwise, citing her authority as class representative. Fujishima then turns her attention to Taichi, stating that he and Watase will also be joining her group. Taichi tries to state his disapproval but Watase, speaking for the both of them, eagerly agrees to Fujishima's plan. Watase is thrilled, though the same cannot be said for Taichi or Inaba. After class, Taichi witnesses Iori and Inaba have another argument. Iori tells Taichi she'll be waiting for him at the clubroom, but Taichi chooses instead to remain in the empty classroom. After some time, Taichi is approached by Gotou who Taichi immediately suspects is Heartseed. To his surprise, Gotou greets him in his usual cheery fashion and complains about how he was asked to replace the room's wobbly table with a sturdier one from the school's storeroom, hinting he wants Taichi's help. Helping Gotou lug the desk to the storeroom, Gotou offers his thanks but Taichi claims he had nothing better to do. Entering the storeroom, Gotou complains how in need of a cleaning it is, stating it would take forever for him to clean it by himself... all the while looking at Taichi. As the two clean, Gotou asks Taichi what's bothering him, observing that Taichi looks depressed despite his student stating the contrary. Insisting that it always helps to share one's problems with their friends, Gotou adds that right now, he's all ears. Taichi states that he would only end up hurting his friends if he talked to them but Gotou muses that hurting and troubling each other are what friends are suppose to do. Lugging the new desk back with Taichi, Gotou adds that when one has a problem with their friends, it's better to talk and risk getting hurt than dodge the topic altogether. Claiming that enduring conflicts is what defines friends, Gotou states that if Taichi always plays it safe, he'll lose sight of why he treasured his friends in the first place. Realizing what he just said, Gotou becomes impressed that he actually sounded like a teacher for once. As the two make it back to the classroom, they come across Fujishima, whom Gotou thanks for planning the class field trip. He then asks Fujishima to counsel Taichi, repeating that friends talk to each other. Fujishima agrees, but asserts that Taichi is no friend of hers, startling Gotou. Settling down outside the building, Fujishima patiently awaits what Taichi has to say. Taichi asks Fujishima what she would do if she had to talk to a friend but knew it might hurt them if she did. Fujishima flatly replies that she'd talk to them anyways. Taichi is hesitant to accept her answer, repeating that talking might hurt his friends but Fujishima cuts him off, demanding to know what is more important to Taichi: not hurting his friends, or talking and trying to make something happen. Fujishima adds that once Taichi can make the distinction of what's important to him, all his decisions will be easy. Though she asserts that Taichi is entitled to his own opinions, Fujishima states that she believes humans are meant to hurt each other, which resonates with Taichi. Fujishima then receives a call from a friend who requires love advice. Taichi's class representative excuses herself but before she leaves, Taichi asks who Fujishima is, and she boldly dubs herself a "Missionary of Love." His spirit revived, Taichi races back to the Cultural Society clubroom to meet Iori. However, he finds the room empty, Iori having scribbled a message on the chalkboard stating she left to visit Yui. Taichi smiles and adds a message of his own, "The best defense is a good offense," before leaving. Trivia *This is the only episode where Yui has no lines. Category:Episodes Category:Kizu Random arc